Le Pavillon des Lauriers
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Le programme était simple : aller chez Harry, régler le problème de sa fille qui ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa magie, faire en sorte que sa princesse soit heureuse et rentrer chez lui. Dudley était plus que confiant, ça allait se passer selon le plan. Tomber amoureux n'était absolument pas prévu. Encore moins tomber amoureux de Ginny Potter. GWDD et HPDM en fond.
1. Chapter 1

**B** onjour et bienvenue à vous pour cette nouvelle fanfiction.

 **P** our tous les fans de HPDM qui sont là, désolée, mais cette fic traitera principalement du GWDD. J'espère que malgré ça, vous ne fermerez pas de suite la fic pour vous en aller vers d'autres aventures. Si toutefois c'est votre choix, laissez-moi vous conseiller L'appel de Londres de Leenaren qui vaut le détour et qui, même si elle n'est pas complète, encore, mérite qu'on s'y arrête. Vraiment.

 **P** our tous ceux qui sont encore là, merci.

 **É** videmment, comme on s'en doute, tous les personnages développés dans cette fanfic, Erin mise à part, appartiennent corps et âmes à JK Rowling.

 **J** 'espère que ça vous plaira comme j'ai pris plaisir à la composer.

* * *

 **Le Pavillon des Lauriers – 1**

Sa main potelée, tachée d'encre, s'écrasa sur le klaxon de la voiture plusieurs fois de suite alors qu'il invectivait le conducteur de l'horrible véhicule qui lui avait fait une queue de poisson. Dans son rétroviseur, il jeta un regard sur la jeune fille qui s'était endormie et il soupira légèrement, son visage entier se contractant de contrariété.

Les paupières d'Erin masquaient ses grands yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux de sa mère, alors qu'elle tenait de lui sa silhouette potelée. Ses longs cheveux, blonds et fins, retombaient en désordre pendant que sa tête ballotait à chaque sursaut de la voiture qu'il conduisait. Lâchant le volant quelques secondes, il passa ses mains sur son visage, pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place.

Dudley Dursley aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas se trouver sur cette route. Ça aurait pu dire que sa vie n'avait pas pris l'eau sans prévenir. Pendant vingt ans, il s'était obstiné à faire semblant de croire que tout allait bien et qu'un second monde ne vivait pas en parallèle du sien, peuplé d'hommes en robe brandissant des bouts de bois magiques et dangereux. Il avait mené des études qu'il avait réussies avec brio. Ayant déménagé avec sa famille à dix-sept ans, il avait perdu la plupart de ses amis et n'avait eu d'autre choix que lire pour pouvoir passer le temps.

À la fac, il avait rencontré une jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Ils s'étaient mariés et avaient fait un enfant. Erin. Lorsque la gamine eut quatre ans, il sut, en voyant son doudou s'envoler de la commode, que des problèmes allaient venir plus tard. Il avait nié, quand son épouse avait assisté à ça, prétexté sa fatigue, esquivé à l'hallucination due au surmenage.

Puis ça s'était reproduit. Et il avait dû expliquer à Brittany, brisant ainsi le mur qu'il avait pris soin d'ériger entre ce monde magique où les rats peuvent être des verres à pied et où les chocolats sautent quand on les sort de leur paquet et son univers. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas voulu supporter. Elle était partie, laissant Dudley seul avec leur « erreur de la nature ». Les explosions magiques de sa fille étaient de plus en plus régulières et il ne pouvait plus gérer. Il ne savait pas faire et avait appris par l'expérience que rien ne pouvait empêcher un sorcier d'être sorcier, comme personne ne pourra interdire à un blond d'être blond.

Il avait attendu d'être en vacances d'été, puis il avait pris sa fille à l'école, sauté dans la voiture et avait jeté son carrosse sur les routes sans un regard en arrière. Il lui fallait de l'aide d'un sorcier. Et le seul qu'il connaissait s'appelait Harry Potter et vivait un petit village de campagne.

La maison de son cousin se profilait sur l'horizon de verdure et Dudley ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la beauté du bien immobilier de Harry. Une si grande demeure… Combien d'enfants avait-il ? Était-il marié ? Jamais le Moldu ne s'était posé ce genre de questions. Il avait juste effectué quelques recherches et finalement trouvé un acte de propriété au nom de Potter, Harry, pour un terrain qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Il réduisit l'allure en passant, faisant taire son GPS qui s'écriait « vous êtes arrivé », avant de ranger son véhicule à proximité du break familial à la couleur très discutable qui était devant un garage immense. Il serra le frein à main, retira ses clés du contact, respira un grand coup et détacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Sortant de la voiture, il fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière côté passager arrière, afin de recueillir entre ses bras sa petite princesse qui papillonnait des cils, les yeux pleins de sommeil.

— C'est chez tonton Harry ?

La gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler, il hocha la tête avant de tourner le regard vers la résidence. Plus que quelques mètres. Un rideau bougea sur une fenêtre à sa droite, juste devant une volée d'escaliers qui reliait le jardin à la maison. Dudley, tenant toujours sa fille qui avait glissé son index dans sa bouche, se caressant le nez avec le bout de son doudou, gravit les marches de la honte pour appuyer lourdement sur la sonnette. Il était maintenant trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Il n'attendit qu'une poignée de secondes — une trentaine tout au plus — avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un brun aux cheveux en bataille, de grands yeux verts rehaussés par des pattes-d'oie se cachant derrière des lunettes à la monture fine. Un torchon rejeté sur son épaule, une tache de farine sur la joue, Harry Potter était, semble-t-il, en congés. Dudley aurait pu fondre en larmes tant il était heureux de voir son cousin. Pourtant les sourcils de celui-ci s'arquèrent et c'est un regard interrogateur qui se fixa sur le moldu. Dudley sourit, quoiqu'un peu vexé.

— Tu ne me reconnais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

 **. &.**

Cette voix. Harry écarquilla les yeux et observa l'inconnu, incapable de masquer sa surprise. La silhouette engoncée dans un costume laissait deviner un homme bien en chair et il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires au Survivant pour associer le timbre qui venait de prononcer cette phrase d'un ton mal assuré à la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

La quarantaine naissante de Dudley le rendait très différent de son propre père. Peut-être que ses quatre-vingt-dix kilos, qui avaient fait disparaître son double menton et laissaient deviner un cou très petit étaient pour beaucoup dans le manque de discernement de Harry. Mais sans doute était-ce la présence d'une enfant dans ses bras qui était le plus choquant. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son cousin puisse un jour serrer contre lui un être humain si jeune, dont la silhouette potelée évoquait sans problème l'enfant qu'avait été Dudley Dursley.

— Big D, c'est toi ? articula Harry, toujours un peu halluciné.

Dans une grimace gênée, Dudley hocha la tête, alors que la gamine se frottait les paupières et lui offrait un sourire rayonnant, tendant ses petits bras vers lui :

— Tonton Harry !

Interloqué, le Survivant accueillit l'enfant, s'écartant de la porte pour faire signe à Dudley de le suivre.

— Vous arrivez de Londres ?

— Oui, confirma son cousin en observant le décor.

Partout, des photos animées, des objets dont il ignorait tout. Les couleurs pastel du salon étaient apaisantes et les canapés un peu fripés évoquaient un confort qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis que sa femme était partie. Harry lui indiqua un des sofas dans lequel il s'installa et sa fille le suivit rapidement, se blottissant contre lui, dévorant l'endroit du regard. Dans un éclat de voix, le Survivant appela les enfants à venir les rejoindre au salon, les enjoignant à abandonner le gâteau qu'ils étaient tous en train de faire.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Dudley de voir non pas deux, mais cinq adolescents pénétrer dans le séjour en conquérants ! Bouche bée, il regarda l'ensemble de la clique aux physiques disparates entrer, avant de jeter une œillade à son cousin.

— Ils sont tous à toi ?

Dans un rire, Harry secoua la tête et se tourna vers les jeunes sorciers qui venaient d'entrer. Il désigna un grand dadais à la tenue pataude, cheveux auburn, dégingandé comme tout adolescent, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

— Mon fils aîné, James.

Son doigt glissa jusqu'à montrer un garçon de belle allure, chevelure noir de jais, yeux verts sans lunettes, des traces de farine similaires à celle de son père ne parvenant pas à masquer quelques taches de rousseur.

— Mon cadet Albus.

— Mais tout le monde m'appelle Sev, commenta celui-ci. Pour mon second prénom.

— Non, intervint la fille du groupe. Il n'y a que Scorpius qui t'appelle comme ça. Je suis la benjamine de la fratrie, Lily.

Harry sourit à Dudley avant de continuer en désignant un jeune homme qui portait ses cheveux mi-longs, noirs et broussailleux, avec de profonds yeux bleus et un nez un peu retroussé.

— Voici Teddy, mon filleul. Et le dernier, c'est Scorpius, le meilleur ami d'Albus.

Le dernier était blond comme les blés et son regard bleu électrique mettait en relief son port altier. Mal à l'aise devant ce regard inquisiteur, Dudley se tortilla un peu. Il baissa les yeux sur sa fille, qui dévisageait tout ce monde nouveau avec une figure émerveillée.

— Moi ze m'appelle Erin. Et z'ai sizan, commenta-t-elle sans retirer l'index qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Lily fondit. Clairement. Elle se précipita pour attraper l'enfant dans ses bras et l'entraîna plus loin pour jouer avec elle, en partie parce qu'elle comprenait que son père avait des choses à dire à cette personne qu'il ne leur avait pas présentée.

Teddy et James s'installèrent dans le canapé, alors que, ayant obtenu l'autorisation, Scorpius et Albus s'évaporèrent vers les étages. D'un coup de baguette, faisant sursauter Dudley, des tasses lévitèrent vers eux avec du café, qu'Harry proposa à son cousin qui, malgré la chaleur, accepta de bonne grâce.

— Que me vaut ta présence, Dudley ? J'imagine qu'après vingt ans de silence, ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie.

Dans une œillade espiègle, pleine de plaisanterie, James se pencha pour chuchoter à Dudley sur le ton de la confidence :

— Mon père a toujours été un fin limier.

— Jamie, si tu veux garder ta langue dans ta bouche, je te conseille de cesser de la faire fonctionner, rétorqua Harry en tentant de dissimuler son sourire.

L'adolescent grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « mauvaise influence du père Malfoy » avant de se coller dans le canapé et de ne plus bouger. Teddy, lui, fronça les sourcils, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer ses cheveux en un rouge profond qui fit reculer Dudley au fond de son assise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin, inquiet.

— Teddy est métamorphomage. C'est une particularité qu'il tient de sa défunte mère. Ne fais pas attention.

— C'est très difficile de ne pas faire attention, rétorqua Dudley d'une voix blanche avant de secouer la tête. Tu as raison. Je suis venu te voir pour une cause précise. Ma femme m'a quitté.

Harry grimaça. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avant, sans concertation autre que cet échange succinct, d'aller rejoindre leur sœur qui jouait toujours avec Erin.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry sans prendre garde au choc qui le secouait.

Pourtant, c'était logique. Si Dudley avait une enfant, il avait bien fallu qu'une femme la mette au monde. Son cousin s'était marié. Et avait divorcé. Et dans le canapé, Dudley soupira de plus belle, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

— C'est à cause d'Erin… Elle… Comment… Elle fait voler des objets.

La voix d'outre-tombe du Moldu ne masqua qu'à peine le hoquet de surprise qu'Harry tenta de dissimuler.

— Une sorcière !? Oh merde, Dudley, c'est la pire chose qui aurait pu t'arriver.

— Bien sûr que non, affirma l'autre. Je me fiche qu'elle en soit une, je l'aime quand même. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas gérer. Elle fait exploser des objets et… Elle fait peur aux enfants à l'école et… Je ne m'en sors plus.

L'Élu laissa passer une minute pendant laquelle le Dursley se trémoussa sans toucher à la tasse qui fumait.

— Je vois, commenta Harry. Elle a juste besoin d'apprendre à canaliser un peu. Ma femme ne rentrera que la semaine prochaine, mais si tu veux, en attendant, tu peux rester là avec elle. Être dans un environnement magique, où elle n'aura pas peur de faire exploser des objets, sera déjà un très bon moyen de lui permettre de contrôler le flux qui se dégage d'elle. La magie instinctive d'un enfant se calme assez rapidement, sauf pour les enfants de Moldus.

Soulagé, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce que disait son cousin, Dudley relâcha la pression, acceptant de bonne grâce l'accueil qu'il recevait, en dépit des années et des sévices.

. &.

Erin était en compagnie de Scorpius et Albus, qui lui apprenaient des tours de magie au-dessus d'un chaudron vomissant des étincelles de toutes les couleurs et le parc s'emplissait des rires enfantins de sa petite princesse. Pourtant, il se trouvait toujours dépassé.

Installé sur une chaise, dans l'ombre bienfaitrice du pavillon de jardin qui dormait à l'ombre des lauriers, Dudley ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter sa présence. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Il comprenait bien que les enfants de son cousin le dévisageaient avec méfiance et ils avaient raison. Sans doute avaient-ils entendu parler du grand méchant Dudley, qui avait harcelé leur père durant leur jeunesse.

La culpabilité avait commencé à lui nouer la gorge au troisième jour. Il ne se mentirait pas en disant qu'elle avait toujours été en lui. Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry. Heureusement pour lui que ses erreurs ne l'avaient pas empêché d'avancer. Il avait été à l'abri des bêtises du passé et c'est en tendant le sel à son cousin, à table, que soudain un souvenir avait jailli et l'avait forcé à détourner les yeux. Depuis, il évitait de se retrouver seul en présence d'Harry.

Il n'avait pas été très difficile de fuir le sorcier, cependant. Harry passait de longues heures enfermé dans son bureau, laissant ses enfants vaquer à leurs occupations, leur rappelant parfois mollement de penser à faire leurs devoirs d'été.

Ce jour-là fut une exception. Alors que Dudley observait sa petite fille s'émerveiller devant les étincelles rose princesse qui s'échappaient du chaudron en cuivre, essayant d'en attraper quelques-unes, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une présence à ses côtés. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de son cousin.

— Tu es bien morose, ces derniers jours…

— Ouais. C'est le passé qui me poursuit. J'ai tellement gâché ta vie…

Partant d'un rire clair, Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise en fer forgé à côté de celle de Dudley, posant sa bière sur la petite table de pierre qui semblait jaillir du sol du pavillon. D'un geste ample, il désigna sa famille, sa propriété, ce qui rythmait désormais son existence.

— C'est du gâchis, tout ça, selon toi ?

— N… Non, hésita Dudley. Mais je me rends compte que je faisais de ta vie un enfer.

Le regard hanté que posa sur lui Harry le fit déglutir. Son cousin secoua la tête avant de rediriger ses yeux sur les deux jeunes qui jouaient avec Erin.

— Quand j'étais à l'école, je me suis fait un ennemi. Un vrai. En plus de Voldemort, bien sûr.

Dudley hocha le menton. Il avait entendu parler de Voldemort, la Marque des Ténèbres et la guerre, pendant son exil temporaire. Harry avait quelque peu complété cette histoire, racontant comment le mage noir avait été vaincu. L'Élu reprit son récit avec un sourire sur les lèvres, le regard braqué sur Scorpius qui emportait Erin dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

— Mon ennemi s'appelait Draco Malfoy. C'était un sorcier de Sang-Pur — il n'avait donc que des sorciers dans son arbre généalogique — et il était d'une arrogance crasse. Méchant, opportuniste, c'était un vrai salaud. Il n'arrêtait pas de juger Ginny et sa famille, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent, ou d'insulter Hermione. Draco Malfoy et moi, c'est allé très loin. On s'est fait beaucoup de mal, des choses qui ne sont pas que des paroles d'enfants. Quand tu dansais devant moi avec une glace en pleine canicule, lui me jetait un sortilège impardonnable du nom de Doloris, qui provoque une douleur telle qu'elle peut rendre fou.

— Ah quand même… Effectivement, je… Heureusement, je n'étais pas à la hauteur.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Le meilleur ami de mon fils, Scorpius, il s'appelle Scorpius Malfoy. C'est le fils de Draco.

— Tu as le pardon facile ! s'exclama Dudley en jetant un œil neuf sur le blondinet qui occupait sa princesse.

— Tu trouves ? sourit Harry en portant sa bouteille de bière à la bouche. Pourtant Scorpius n'est qu'un gosse. Peut-on le blâmer pour des erreurs commises par d'autres ?

— Non, en effet.

— C'est pareil pour Draco, et pour toi. Il reste un connard, la plupart du temps. Mais quand sa verve ne se dirige pas contre toi, ça peut être très amusant à contempler. Et puis, si les parents agissent mal, les enfants font de même. Tu n'es pas l'adulte qu'était ton père.

Un nouveau silence, bien plus confortable, celui-ci, s'installa alors qu'Harry couvait du regard les enfants en respirant à pleins poumons l'air délicat des lauriers. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement, de fréquenter des sorciers, pensa Dudley. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi tranquillisé pour sa fille. Si elle faisait exploser son chaudron, il y aurait plusieurs adultes capables d'intervenir. Si un accès de panique la faisait disparaître, Harry la retrouverait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire.

— Quand doit rentrer ta femme ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry commençait à somnoler.

— Elle a retardé son retour. Ils jouent les prolongations…

— C'est une sportive ? s'étonna le moldu.

Harry esquissa un sourire, sans rouvrir les yeux.

— Une ancienne sportive. Elle jouait au Quidditch à haut niveau — un sport assez dangereux qui se joue sur des balais volants —, mais elle a dû arrêter sa carrière. Maintenant, elle est journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier et travaille parfois avec le Département des Sports Magiques.

— Et toi, que fais-tu ?

Dudley ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par le curriculum de madame Potter. Son ex-épouse, elle, restait à la maison, comme Pétunia Dursley le faisait. Il avait toujours considéré comme étant normal qu'une femme s'occupe du foyer, mais en fait, il s'apercevait que toute la famille Potter était active.

— Je suis Auror, chasseur de Mages Noirs. Directeur du département, très exactement. De la paperasse, des enquêtes… Je faisais ça avec mon meilleur ami, mais il a préféré raccrocher sa baguette pour aider son frère à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Et, bizarrement, il est plus épanoui qu'en tant qu'Auror.

Un sourire.

— Et toi, Dudley ?

— Je suis dans l'immobilier. Rien d'aussi extraordinaire que toi. Ben dis donc… Chasseur de mage noir…

C'était la première fois qu'une petite boule d'un genre nouveau se formait dans la poitrine de Dudley quand il pensait à son cousin. Il avait toujours cru qu'à presque quarante ans, les affres de la jalousie seraient bien loin de lui. Pourtant, c'était bien ça qui enserrait son cœur.

Quand lui s'imaginait mener une existence exaltante en tant qu'agent immobilier, son cousin revenait dans sa vie pour lui annoncer d'une voix plate qu'il était un chasseur de mage noir, quelque chose à ranger au même niveau qu'être espion.

Quand lui avait une épouse qui restait à la maison en attendant qu'il rapporte de quoi vivre plus que confortablement, Harry en avait une qui travaillait et qui conseillait le gouvernement. Un peu comme quelqu'un qui s'installerait à la gauche de la Reine pour murmurer dans son oreille.

Quand lui peinait à s'en sortir pour élever sa fille sorcière, Harry s'occupait sans sourciller de cinq adolescents en pleine possession de leurs pouvoirs et de leur besoin de faire des bêtises avec.

Quand lui luttait fort pour entretenir un physique plutôt peu attirant, son cousin entamait une quarantaine de bel homme irrésistible.

Tout ceci, ajouté à la fortune et la célébrité, donnait à Dudley l'envie féroce d'être ailleurs, avec une compagnie qui le ferait se sentir moins misérable. Il prit comme ça la décision d'appeler Piers en rentrant chez lui. Il partirait de toute façon assez rapidement. Hélas il n'avait pas non plus des vacances illimitées, quoiqu'il aimerait bien.

— Ta vie est vraiment parfaite, grogna-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules, palissant un peu. Dudley fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre la raison de ce soudain mal-être et, sentant que le sujet était glissant, lui demanda plutôt de lui expliquer les règles du Qui-truc, qui semblait être le sport des sorciers par excellence. Harry se dérida totalement et s'enflamma, racontant qu'il jouait en tant qu'Attrapeur et qu'il avait été le plus jeune de son école, du temps où il n'était pas encore trop fourbu par sa profession.

 **. &.**

Ce fut pendant le repas qu'il s'aperçut que si pour lui, sa vie ordinaire de moldu banal n'avait rien de bien hors du commun, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune Sang-Pur qui s'était assis face à lui.

Le couvert avait été dressé sur la large table de la terrasse et Harry s'était occupé de faire les grillades, diffusant une douce odeur de vacances en France partout dans le jardin. D'un sort insecticide, il avait empêché les moustiques de voleter autour des boules lumineuses qui s'allumeraient à la nuit tombée. Le soleil allait mourir derrière les arbres au fond du parc, projetant l'ombre étirée du pavillon de jardin sur la façade rosâtre de la maison.

Il avait la bouche entr'ouverte et les yeux écarquillés en écoutant Dudley expliquer le principe d'internet.

— Vous voulez vraiment dire que tout est accessible simplement en disant à l'ordinatueur ce que l'on souhaite ?

— Pour les connaissances, oui. Tu peux trouver tout ce que tu cherches. Il faut faire attention, parce que bien souvent des gens mal intentionnés ou mal informés inscrivent des choses fausses, mais oui.

Lily, elle, ne touchait qu'à peine son assiette, la tête penchée sur sa gauche, perplexe. Elle repoussa finalement son repas, se contorsionnant pour croiser le regard de son père.

— Peut-être que je vais prendre étude des moldus, l'année prochaine. Tout ce qu'Oncle Dud nous raconte me donne envie d'en savoir plus.

Scorpius hocha vivement la tête.

— C'est dommage que j'aie presque fini l'école. J'en viens à regretter de ne pas avoir choisi cette option. Le monde moldu me semble vraiment curieux.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand les enfants cessèrent de lui poser mille et une questions sur le monde qu'il y avait au-delà de la magie. Scorpius partait le lendemain, et Albus et lui avaient cherché à veiller le plus tard possible, pour pouvoir savourer la compagnie de l'autre le plus longtemps possible.

Lily et Erin avaient fini par dormir dans le même lit, blotties l'une contre l'autre et Dudley avait regardé le spectacle avec des yeux attendris. James et Teddy s'étaient éclipsés dès le début du repas, pour rejoindre des copains. Harry avait haussé les épaules en disant « Fais ce que tu veux, tu as dix-sept ans, tu es majeur. » puis des milliers de questions avaient jailli dans l'esprit de Dudley. Il se retrouvait donc les yeux grand ouverts, en plein milieu de la nuit, se demandant dans quelle mesure les lois sorcières entreraient dans sa vie et si sa fille finirait par l'abandonner pour le monde de la magie.

Finalement, soupira-t-il vers six heures en entendant le réveil de Harry sonner dans la chambre à côté, il aurait préféré que sa fille n'ait jamais le moindre pouvoir magique. Parce que ça s'annonçait particulièrement pénible à gérer pour lui.

Comme il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil, il s'extirpa du lit dans lequel il avait élu domicile quelques jours avant, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Harry était déjà, glissé dans une robe de chambre dont le dos était zébré d'un éclair. Il prit garde à se faire entendre, ayant retenu qu'Harry était particulièrement anxieux quand on l'approchait sans bruit. Les pas de Dudley le firent sursauter malgré tout et il renversa la bouilloire sur le plan de travail dans un juron grondant, s'attirant les regards de toutes les photos de la pièce.

— Oh merde, grogna-t-il en se précipitant pour éponger l'eau qui ruisselait. Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

— Excuse-moi, souffla Dudley d'une voix un peu atone. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

Harry lâcha le torchon qu'il tenait, imbibé de liquide, pour se tourner vers Dudley et lui tendre un sourire hanté.

— Ce n'est rien. C'est moi, je… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Dudley tira à lui un des tabourets du haut plan de travail qui bouffait la moitié de l'espace de cette cuisine ouverte sur un salon un peu désordonné. Il attrapa une tasse dans la colonne qui trônait au milieu, saisissant un sachet de thé et la bouilloire qu'Harry avait délaissée à moitié vide.

La maison de son cousin respirait la vie. Elle n'était pas froide et tirée à quatre épingles comme l'était le 4, Privet Drive. Il y avait çà et là des objets qui traînaient, mi-moldus, mi-sorciers, donnant une légère impression de chaos contrôlé. Une bibliothèque marquait la séparation entre la cuisine et la pièce principale du rez-de-jardin. Le côté gauche des rangées de livres était composé de grimoires pleins de recettes. L'autre côté traitait de la magie de façon générale, regroupait divers manuels scolaires délaissés là par les enfants au fil des années qui passaient.

Dudley déglutit en se rappelant qu'Harry attendait une réponse.

— Tout ça… Erin, la vie qu'elle va mener… Elle va… Elle va me quitter, n'est-ce pas ?

Si Harry voulut démentir quand il ouvrit la bouche, il finit par la refermer aussi. Il était vrai que c'était un risque. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas si Hermione se serait éloignée de sa famille, avec le temps. Et le Sauveur n'avait jamais pensé ça du côté de ceux qui restent, ceux qui ne deviennent pas des sorciers et qui ont pourtant vue sur un monde extraordinaire. Il chercha désespérément un mot, une phrase, quelque chose qui pourrait réconforter son cousin moldu. Mais rien ne vint.

Dudley écarta ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main, avant de tendre ses doigts vers un fruit, plutôt que sur la viennoiserie qui lui faisait de l'œil. Il n'avait jamais eu de cesse de lutter contre les dégâts irréparables que son enfance obèse avait causés sur lui.

— Et d'un point de vue juridique ? Je ne sais rien. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la majorité, chez vous, c'est dix-sept ans. Mais du coup, Erin deviendra quoi, par rapport à moi, à ce moment ? Je veux dire, dans mon monde, c'est à dix-huit ans. Il y a des procédures d'affiliation à votre monde ? Des papiers à faire ? Et les impôts ? Je fais comment pour payer mes impôts ? Je suis une buse en administration. C'était Brittany qui s'en occupait.

L'appétit coupé par l'évocation de son ex-femme, Dudley reposa sa poire un peu grignotée et tenta de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé. Sans grand résultat. Harry lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule, resplendissant de joie.

— Je… Ma meilleure amie travaille au Département de la Justice Magique. Je lui demanderai si elle peut me conseiller des livres, ou des textes de loi qui pourraient te guider. Ça, je peux le faire.

D'un hochement de tête reconnaissant, Dudley replongea son nez dans sa tasse fumante. Il aurait beaucoup à réfléchir. Peut-être devrait-il laisser à Harry le temps de trouver ces bouquins avant de retourner au travail ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre. Il aviserait.

La matinée passa lentement, au rythme des heures qui défilaient calmement, jusqu'à ce que, sur les coups de neuf heures trente, un homme tout aussi blond que Scorpius apparaisse comme par enchantement en plein milieu du salon, faisant sursauter Dudley qui laissa le roman sorcier qu'il lisait s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit, portant la main à son petit cœur, cherchant vainement comment se défendre. Doucement, une fois remis de sa surprise, il soupira fortement.

— Ah bonjour. Vous devez être Draco Malfoy, le père de Scorpius ?

L'homme hocha la tête alors que Dudley se redressait et s'approchait de lui, une main en avant.

— On peut dire que vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un de mal intentionné. Je suis Dudley Dursley, le cousin de Harry.

Si Draco grimaça de dégoût en empoignant les doigts potelés de Dudley, tant à l'idée de toucher un moldu que parce que celui-ci avait eu l'outrecuidance de le penser inoffensif, le cousin n'en vit rien, trop occupé à regarder le plafond comme s'il pouvait le traverser.

— Harry est dans son bureau, si vous le cherchez. Je vais aller prévenir Scorpius que vous êtes arrivé ?

Hochant la tête une nouvelle fois, Draco se détourna. Il savait où se trouvait le bureau de Potter. Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, Dudley haussa un sourcil en contemplant la silhouette vêtue d'une robe qui semblait de bonne facture. Il avait été prévenu que Mr Malfoy était loin d'être l'homme le plus aimable de la Terre. Mais force était de constater qu'il n'avait pas daigné prononcer un mot pour Dudley.

Finalement, il se déplaça, pour aller chercher Scorpius, qui attendait déjà.

 **. &.**

Quand une heure fut passée et que Draco ne redescendait toujours pas, pendant que le petit blond s'impatientait, Dudley escalada les marches jusqu'à se trouver devant la porte du bureau d'Harry. Il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'un éclat de voix le surprit. Il provenait de derrière le battant.

— C'est toi qui as choisi cette putain de merde, Draco !

— Je sais, siffla la voix de l'homme blond et élégant.

Il y avait des bruits de pas, l'un des deux faisait sûrement des va-et-vient sur le tapis.

— Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? continuait Draco d'un ton acerbe. Que je le dise à ma femme, que je le crie sur tous les toits ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? persiffla Harry. Pourquoi pas mettre ta couardise de côté l'espace d'un instant ?

Un rire bref, comme un aboiement.

— Potter, ça va bientôt faire trente ans qu'on se connaît. Ai-je jamais fait preuve d'autre chose que de lâcheté ?

Le silence fut éloquent et Dudley choisit cet instant pour frapper à la porte, poussant le battant quand son cousin l'invita à entrer. Les deux hommes étaient rouges de colère, le moldu grimaça intérieurement. Il était heureux de ne plus être celui qui énervait autant Harry.

— Excusez-moi, mais Scorpius s'impatiente dans le couloir.

Dudley sut qu'il offrait une porte de sortie à Draco. Il le sut à l'instant même où Harry darda sur lui un regard assombri de ressentiment. Finalement, le brun rabattit ses yeux sur l'autre.

— Va-t'en. Mais tu ne pourras esquiver éternellement cette conversation.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour se retirer rapidement, drapé dans une fierté blessée, comme si la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Harry le heurtait.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour les retours faits sur le premier chapitre de cette fic, et voici le second. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le craquement familier du transplanage de Draco laissa Harry complètement désespéré et il s'effondra dans le fauteuil, jetant un regard torve aux dossiers qu'il ramenait souvent à la maison, sans prêter attention à Dudley qui se dandinait sur le pas de la porte.

L'embryon de discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir était loin d'être le premier dans ce genre. Mais à chaque fois, l'autre se braquait et il n'était plus possible d'en tirer quoique ce fut avant au moins plusieurs jours, durant lesquels, Harry en était sûr, il tournait comme un lion en cage dans son manoir, faisait quelques potions pour se détendre avant de lancer un amer « _evanesco_ » qui ne dissolvait que les onguents qu'il distillait si longuement.

Il sursauta en voyant les genoux de son cousin entre ses doigts. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le fauteuil en face du sien, sur lequel Draco s'était installé une heure auparavant.

— Je… J'ai entendu un bout de votre conversation… Est-ce que… Est-ce que ton ami trompe son épouse ?

Le rire acide de Harry lui échappa sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Affrontant le regard de son cousin, il hocha légèrement la tête.

— Ouais. Depuis des années.

Dudley pinça les lèvres et Harry secoua la tête.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance dans l'immédiat. Il reviendra. Il revient toujours, la queue entre les jambes, pour me dire que j'ai raison, une fois de plus. Il… Disons que le courage n'est pas sa plus grande qualité. Il se complaît dans l'ambigüité de ses rapports aux autres par peur du qu'en dira-t-on.

— Ça peut se comprendre. L'homme infidèle n'est jamais très bien vu.

Le Sauveur eut un profond soupir.

— Évidemment, mais il fallait y penser _avant_ de tromper sa femme. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Enfin, passons. La vie privée de Draco Malfoy ne nous concerne pas.

— J'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes avec la mienne pour ne pas aller m'occuper de celles des autres. Harry, il va falloir que je rentre chez moi dans peu de temps. Pourrais-je te laisser Erin quelques jours ?

Dans un sursaut, Harry attrapa un stylo et un papier.

— Oui, bien sûr, donne-moi une minute, je vais envoyer un hibou à une amie.

* * *

Hermione Weasley n'était rentrée chez elle que depuis quelques minutes. En guise de vacances forcées que lui avait ordonnées son chef, elle avait décidé de ne travailler que le matin pour ne pas prendre trop de retard. Sur les coups de midi, elle rentrait chez elle, ses deux enfants généralement plongés dans d'épais grimoires. Elle était tellement fière de voir que ses deux enfants avaient été répartis à Serdaigle qu'elle en avait oublié qu'un Weasley, Albus, avait eu la mauvaise idée d'aller à Serpentard. Elle secoua la tête. Finalement, la famille de son mari avait accepté cet état de fait sans trop sourciller.

Un hibou attendait patiemment sur le présentoir qui servait de petite volière, attendant visiblement de pouvoir lui remettre un courrier. Elle avait reconnu l'oiseau de Harry et prit le temps de déposer ses affaires et de se délester de sa baguette sur son support, avant de se diriger vers l'oiseau et de s'emparer du courrier.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _J'ai honte de ne pas avoir envoyé de mes nouvelles depuis un moment, mais je dois avouer qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui m'a un peu déstabilisé. Ne hausse pas les yeux au ciel comme je sais que tu le fais en lisant ça. Je t'assure que c'était déstabilisant. Encore plus que Malfoy me proposant d'aller discuter de nos enfants le premier jour de la deuxième année d'Albus._

 _En fait, il s'avère que je risque d'avoir besoin de ton aide. J'ai reçu il y a plusieurs jours de ça une bien étrange visite. Il s'agissait de Dudley, tu sais, mon cousin moldu. Il avait une enfant dans ses bras, qui s'est révélé être la sienne. Sa fille est une sorcière. Ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'elle fait de la magie instinctive. Le problème est qu'elle manque d'ouverture aux autres et sa magie se dévoile spontanément à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approche d'elle._ Étrangement _(note l'ironie, Ginny va encore me tuer. En fait, on m'appelle le Survivant parce que je ne suis toujours pas mort alors que j'ai épousé une furie), elle a très bien accepté Lily. Enfin bon. Il est venu me demander d'aider sa petite à mieux se contrôler. Il a dû la déscolariser parce qu'elle provoquait des accidents magiques d'envergure._

 _Je lui ai proposé de confronter sa fille au monde magique, afin qu'elle puisse décharger le trop-plein qui s'accumule en elle, mais elle ne pourra pas rester éternellement à nos côtés. C'est là que ton cerveau de génie va devenir des plus essentiels._

 _Dudley est très perturbé et plein de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas apporter de réponse, étant d'une famille de sorciers. Aurais-tu des titres d'ouvrages à lui proposer pour qu'il puisse mieux aborder la question, tant d'un point de vue émotionnel que juridique ? Je sais que tu as les réponses. Tu sais toujours tout, toi, de toute façon._

 _Sais-tu si Dean et Seamus accepteraient une enfant de moldu dans leur classe cette année ? Après tout, Dudley n'est pas non plus totalement étranger à la magie… Je n'ose pas trop leur demander de me rendre ce service, je n'ai pas pris de nouvelles d'eux depuis si longtemps que ce serait honteux de leur demander une faveur. Et je sais que Ron est toujours en contact avec eux, avec la boutique et la gamme de jeux pour enfants._

 _Sinon, ici, tout va bien. Scorpius est reparti avec son père ce matin, Teddy et James ne sont pas rentrés de la nuit. J'imagine que Victoire a fini par présenter une de ses amies à James et que je ne vais pas couper à cette discussion sur le sexe que je repousse sans cesse. Merlin, j'espère qu'il ne deviendra pas père à dix-huit ans, ce serait la pire idée de sa vie._

 _Lily adore Dudley, qu'elle appelle déjà Oncle Dud, et elle compte se rajouter une option d'Étude des Moldus. Je vois déjà Arthur pleurer de joie, depuis le temps qu'il souhaite qu'un de ses petits-enfants prenne cette option…_

 _Savais-tu qu'Albus se faisait appeler Sev ? Il s'est présenté ainsi à Dudley et je dois avouer que ça m'a un peu choqué. Tu le savais ? Je suis sûr que tu souris en secouant la tête, dépitée par mon manque de clairvoyance. Je n'y peux rien si j'ai été surpris que mon fils veuille devenir Maître des Potions et qu'il ait pris la décision, déjà, d'aller dans un institut après ses ASPICS. Bon sang, pour moi, c'est encore le petit garçon qui avait peur d'atterrir à Serpentard…_

 _Je croule toujours sous le travail. C'est fou, mais on m'a trompé ! Quand je suis devenu Auror, personne ne m'avait dit que je devrais passer plus de temps à m'user les yeux sur les pattes de mouches produites par les gars qu'à être sur le terrain à chasser le Mage Noir Sauvage._

 _Tu viens prendre le digestif avec Ron à la fin du repas ? Je te proposerais bien de venir avec Hugo et Rose, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils sont plongés dans la lecture de grimoires plus gros qu'eux et je doute que les élucubrations de Lily et Albus les intéressent. Moi qui avais toujours pensé qu'ils seraient inséparables, même à Poudlard…_

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Harry._

Hermione replia le papier, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de donner raison à Harry. Elle aussi avait espéré que tous resteraient liés comme ils l'étaient dans leurs enfances. Cependant, dès la première année de Rose, les choses avaient considérablement changé. Elle avait été à Serdaigle, Albus à Serpentard, ils n'avaient plus vraiment l'occasion de se voir, hormis pendant les vacances. Chacun avait eu son propre cercle d'amis, son emploi du temps et ils avaient finalement perdu la complicité qu'ils avaient étant enfants.

Ça avait empiré deux ans plus tard, quand Lily et Hugo avaient rejoint les effectifs de Poudlard. L'une à Poufsouffle, l'autre à Serdaigle, la distance entre l'ensemble des cousins s'était accentuée, pour devenir une sorte de gouffre infranchissable. Chacun avait ses aspirations. Si James était bien parti pour devenir conjureur de sorts, Albus visait l'institut de potions. Quand Rose se passionnait pour la métamorphose, Hugo voulait en savoir davantage encore sur les Runes. Et Lily, c'était un cas à part. Les métiers magiques ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle voulait s'occuper des enfants et regrettait que Poudlard n'accepte pas de la laisser partir deux semaines pour faire un stage en compagnie de Dean et Seamus.

Ces deux-là, meilleurs amis depuis Poudlard, avaient décrété qu'il était plus que temps d'ouvrir une école pour jeunes sorciers, où ils apprendraient l'écriture, les mathématiques, l'anglais, la géographie et quelques autres matières fondamentales, afin de gommer les différences à l'entrée de Poudlard. Ils n'acceptaient évidemment que des enfants de sorciers, afin qu'un événement magique ne vienne pas perturber les enfants de moldus. Il était vrai que cette école privée pourrait être idéale pour la fille de Dudley. Encore fallait-il qu'ils acceptent son dossier.

Hermione décréta qu'elle en parlerait à Ron. Il avait encore de très bons contacts avec ces deux-là et elle le soupçonnait parfois de vouloir surtout lorgner sur le décolleté de Parvati, qui avait épousé Dean.

Tendant au maximum ses jambes pour pouvoir faire circuler le sang et les détendre d'une matinée passée derrière un bureau, elle leva les yeux au plafond. Chez Fleury et Bott, il serait sûrement possible de commander _« Au secours, mon enfant est un sorcier : petit manuel à l'usage de parents dépassés »_ mais ça expliquait surtout comment se passaient les choses à partir de Poudlard.

Elle n'avait aucune idée des démarches à effectuer. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en apprendre davantage au contact de sa famille, puisqu'elle avait purement et simplement effacé leurs mémoires. Comme elle n'avait jamais pu la leur rendre, les Weasley et Harry étaient devenus sa seule famille. Sorcière à part entière, elle s'était complètement isolée du monde moldu depuis vingt ans. Donc elle ne savait pas vraiment quelles démarches seraient à effectuer. Et l'idée de demander un service à Chang la répugnait un peu. Tout le monde savait que Cho n'avait pas eu son travail grâce à son intellect. _Tout le monde le savait._

— Maman ?

Elle releva la tête pour dévisager son fils, une fois de plus secrètement ravie qu'il n'ait pas hérité de tous les traits physiques des Weasley et que ses traits ressemblent un peu aux siens.

— Mon chéri ?

— J'aurais quelques livres à acquérir auprès de Fleury et Bott, serait-il possible d'expédier une liste avec ordre de prélèvement sur ton compte de Gringotts ?

Haussant les sourcils, Hermione se demanda pourquoi son fils estimait-il normal de s'adresser à elle avec tant de déférence, puis elle hocha la tête.

— Laisse-moi ta liste, je dois passer commande également, pour Harry. Rose ?

La jeune fille leva la tête, regardant sa mère d'un air interrogateur.

— Ton frère veut commander des livres. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Les yeux de Rose s'illuminèrent subitement, comme ceux de son père lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à une boîte de chocogrenouilles. Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa mère en lui remettant un papier, ainsi qu'une longue liste de livres, tous des ouvrages traitant de métamorphose.

— Il y en a beaucoup, commenta Hermione d'une voix qu'elle ne put faire devenir trop réprobatrice.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer en notant que son fils avait une liste aussi longue. Le vieux Fleury allait encore détester ce pan de la famille Weasley. Et elle n'avait certainement pas envie de dire à ses enfants de faire autre chose de leurs vacances que les passer à lire. Elle en profita pour rajouter _Potions de Grand Pouvoir_ pour l'anniversaire d'Albus qui approchait aussi.

* * *

Quand Ron et son épouse arrivèrent à la maison Potter, c'était comme si rien n'avait jamais changé. Albus et Lily se précipitèrent vers eux pour les enlacer, tentant de parler en même aux deux, mélangeant les noms, les prénoms et leurs phrases, donnant lieu à un charabia indescriptible. Amusée, Hermione tenta de clarifier les choses en levant une main autoritaire, donnant un peu de la voix :

— Oui, Lily, je sais qu'il y a une de tes cousines moldues-mais-pas-tout-à-fait qui est arrivée il y a quelques jours. Tu es aux anges et je n'en doute pas une seconde. Oui, Albus, je sais que Scorpius est parti ce matin. J'ignorais qu'il devait revenir, par contre. Non, je n'ai pas oublié ton anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Oui, j'ai déjà commandé ton cadeau et ça ne se fait pas de demander.

Alors que Ron éclatait de rire, Lily se jeta dans ses bras, frottant sa joue contre celle de son oncle. Elle avait toujours eu un rapport très particulier à Ron. Elle l'adorait tellement que lorsqu'il venait, elle ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. C'était à sa naissance que ça s'était produit. Bien sûr, Hugo était né peu de temps avant et Ron avait déjà senti son cœur frémir comme il ne l'avait pas fait pour sa fille. Bizarrement, ce coup de foudre avait eu lieu pour Lily, née un peu trop tôt et pourtant déjà pleine de vie.

Cette gamine lui rappelait beaucoup ce qu'il avait été. Perdu dans une fratrie de génies de leur domaine, ayant du mal à faire entendre ses passions… La petite rousse lui avait apporté de nombreuses joies, peut-être plus que ses propres enfants et quand il pensait ça, il se trouvait cruel. Pourtant, dès qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui pour lui raconter ses petits bobos et grandes peines, il oubliait complètement cette préférence injuste qu'il avait pour sa nièce.

Il l'écoutait simplement lui raconter ses aventures, incapable de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle utilisait des phrases simples quand ses propres enfants n'employaient que des tournures guindées et alambiquées. Il était dur d'être le père de deux êtres très intelligents quand on n'avait pas soi-même la capacité de les suivre. Non pas qu'il était bête. Il ne comprenait simplement pas cet engouement pour les runes ou pour la métamorphose. Donc il laissait Hermione gérer, elle qui comprenait ce qu'ils racontaient et lui prenait en charge la douce Lily, comme à présent.

Il la posa sur sa chaise à la cuisine, avant de tendre une joue piquante d'un début de barbe à Harry qui l'embrassa sans problème. Puis le rouquin se tourna vers Dudley, l'examinant avec attention. Il n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'hybride mi-homme mi-baleine qu'il avait rencontré dans sa jeunesse. Grand, bien portant avec une légère tendance à l'embonpoint sans être non plus obèse, il portait ses cheveux blonds très courts, de façon à dégager sa nuque. Vêtu comme un moldu, dans un jeans plutôt ample et une chemise blanche qui laissait voir de légères auréoles sous les bras – Ron se retint de compatir, la chaleur lui ruinait ses robes chaque été –, Dudley Dursley avait su devenir un homme nouveau.

— Ronald Weasley, se présenta-t-il. Je suis le beau-frère et meilleur ami d'Harry. Et voici mon épouse, Hermione.

Dudley sourit à Hermione en serrant sa main dans une poignée ferme.

— La meilleure amie d'Harry, si j'ai bonne mémoire. Enchanté.

— De même, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Pendant toutes ces présentations, Harry avait disposé le goûter en ensemble de thés et de petits gâteaux, associés à des fruits. Lily trépigna sur sa chaise et ne tint pas deux minutes de plus avant de s'installer sur les genoux de son oncle, quand Erin fit de même avec son père, réclamant une attention qu'il ne lui donnait pas. Ron bougea un peu, pour se mettre de façon plus confortable, avant de lancer, d'une voix pleine de rire :

— Tu sais qu'un jour, tu seras trop grande pour grimper sur mes genoux, Lily ?

— Oui, répondit sérieusement la petite. C'est bien pour ça que j'en profite. Bientôt, je serai trop grande et ça serait mal. Mais pour l'instant…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme un courroux qui entendait son heure et Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Hermione soupirait profondément. Elle finit par délaisser complètement le jeu entre son mari et leur nièce pour se tourner vers Dudley.

— J'ai pris la liberté de commander quelques ouvrages quant à la sorcellerie et sa découverte par des moldus chez mon libraire. Ils devraient me parvenir demain, sourit-elle. Harry, tu pourras venir les chercher ?

— Bien sûr.

— Merci, enchaîna Dudley. Je dois bien avouer que je suis complètement dépassé par les événements. Erin est ma petite princesse, mais je ne m'en sors plus.

Un silence triste passa dans la pièce, où chacun pensa un peu à tout ceci. Ils avaient tous eu un jour l'impression d'être totalement dépassés par les événements. Quand Ron avait abandonné les Aurors, il avait pensé que la vie à la boutique de farces et attrapes serait plus détendue. Cependant, un afflux monstrueux de commandes était arrivé quand Rose avait deux ans. Hugo venait tout juste de naître, Hermione travaillait d'arrache-pied. C'était Ron qui devait s'occuper des enfants et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête à force d'être de tous les fronts.

C'était pareil pour Harry quand il était devenu Capitaine chez les Aurors. Il aurait dû arrêter de travailler, lui, pour la naissance de Lily. Sa promotion était tombée comme un cheveu sur la soupe et ils avaient longuement discuté avec Ginny. Elle avait conclu que c'était elle qui stopperait sa carrière de joueuse internationale, avant que son talent flétrisse. Partir en plein milieu de sa gloire laisserait d'elle un souvenir important.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait toujours été dépassée, à partir du moment où elle avait enfanté. Elle n'avait jamais eu pour ambition d'être mère, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'aimer des enfants comme elle avait été aimée par ses parents. Devoir leur ôter la mémoire lui avait supprimé toute envie de famille nombreuse. C'est par hasard qu'elle est tombée enceinte. Surprise, terrifiée, elle en avait parlé à Ron. Et c'était lui qui s'était occupé de tout, même s'il s'évertuait à faire croire que c'était elle la maîtresse de maison. En fait, sans lui, elle aurait été submergée. Elle avait donc béni sa décision de quitter le Ministère de la Magie, sans quoi elle se serait retrouvée pendant des semaines à ne plus savoir quoi faire des enfants, ni même dans quel sens ça se tenait.

Lily gonfla ses joues d'indignation, reportant l'attention des adultes sur elle.

— C'est injuste, bouda-t-elle. Mon papa ne m'a jamais appelée « princesse »…

Ron gloussa avant de dégager une mèche de cheveux qui frottait la nuque de sa nièce.

— C'est normal. Tu tiens plus de la furie que de la princesse, comme ta mère.

Un fou rire de tous les diables s'empara de lui, alors qu'il tentait d'échapper aux mains de Lily qui voulaient le faire taire.

Dudley était vraiment électrisé par cette relation entre l'adolescente et son oncle. Certains auraient dit que ce n'était pas approprié et il déglutit en imaginant comment son entourage jaserait s'il osait entretenir de tels rapports avec une jeune fille en pleine formation. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Décidément, la famille de son cousin le désarçonnait à chaque instant.

 _Et c'est un peu ma famille_ , se dit-il avec fierté.

Finalement, la jeune adolescente descendit des genoux de son oncle en faisant signe à Erin.

— Tu viens ? On va aller embêter _Sev_ avant d'aller faire un gros dodo.

— Tu feras dodo avec moi ?

— Oui !

Main dans la main, elles s'échappèrent jusqu'à la volée de marches qui conduisait à l'étage où Albus s'était réfugié dans un grimoire de potions. Harry acheva de s'étouffer dans son café serré, alors qu'Hermione riait sous cape pendant que son mari tentait de réajuster sa robe sur ses épaules. Puis les yeux bleus de Ron glissèrent sur Dudley et il perdit son sourire.

— La solution idéale, pour Erin, serait comme l'a suggéré Harry, de la faire entrer dans une école spécialisée, qui permettrait à la fois de la sociabiliser un peu plus, tout en lui permettant de laisser échapper sa magie.

Le ton du roux n'était même pas moralisateur, pourtant Dudley sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, alors qu'il baissait son regard sur la tisane spéciale qu'il avalait.

— C'est sûrement de ma faute. Je l'ai toujours sermonnée pour qu'elle ne fasse pas ce genre de choses en public. Ma femme… Mon ex-femme, pardon, est très croyante. Elle pense que notre fille est possédée par le démon.

— Ce sont des croyances d'un autre temps, attaqua Hermione, son nez plissé de dégoût. Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai subi le même traitement par une tante.

— Vous êtes issue d'une famille moldue ? s'étonna Dudley. Je ne pensais pas… Harry ne m'en a rien dit.

— La naissance n'a pas d'importance, se dédouana-t-il d'un haussement d'épaules.

Hermione le remercia d'un regard. Elle savait pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. C'était pour lui éviter la douleur cuisante du souvenir de ses parents. Ron, à peine conscient de tout ça, mit les deux pieds dans le plat :

— Elle a de l'importance pour certaines personnes, comme la famille Malfoy.

— Oh arrête, Ron, répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux. Les Malfoy se sont calmés. Et Scorpius n'a pas reçu l'éducation qu'avait reçue son père… Là n'est pas la question. Reste concentré.

Le roux lui tira une langue peu adulte avant de regarder de nouveau Dudley.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris la petite est déscolarisée alors que c'est obligatoire dans le monde moldu ?

Le cousin d'Harry hocha la tête.

— Nous avons des amis de Poudlard qui ont ouvert une école afin de permettre aux petits sorciers de bénéficier d'une instruction plus moldue avant d'arriver à l'école. Je lui ai demandé un rendez-vous pour Erin et vous, afin que vous puissiez discuter de son cas. Je ne promets rien, mais leur parler sera déjà un premier pas. J'aurai probablement déjà une réponse en rentrant. Cependant, Dean et Seamus aiment rencontrer les enfants dans leurs environnements.

— On ira chez ma mère, alors, trancha Dudley d'une voix sombre. Ça montrera vraiment le contexte dans lequel ma fille grandit, parce que malheureusement ma mère déteste autant les sorciers que mon ex-femme.

— Pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, je t'enverrai Lily, rassura Harry. Je sais comment peut être Tante Pétunia et j'imagine que l'âge ne l'a pas adoucie.

— Loin de là, grogna le Moldu.

La discussion était close. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à rajouter à tout ça. Ce fut Hermione la première à le comprendre alors elle jeta un regard à Harry, qui paraissait un peu inquisiteur, même aux yeux de Dudley.

— Alors comme ça, Scorpius est parti ce matin.

— Oui, répondit Harry en soutenant le regard sans ciller. C'est son père qui est venu le chercher.

— Comment va Draco ? insinua-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Oh, comme d'habitude. Vie oisive d'aristocrate qui s'ennuie. Il refait entièrement la décoration de son manoir. Encore. C'est pour ça que Scorpius revient. Astoria retourne chez les Greengrass quelques jours, mais il n'avait nulle part où envoyer son fils pendant que Narcissa et lui s'occupent de tout réaménager. Il ne change pas, tu sais. Ça fait trente ans qu'on le connaît, il ne faut plus espérer.

Dudley fronça les sourcils sous l'amertume du ton alors qu'Hermione regardait dans sa direction. Dudley plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolat de la meilleure amie d'Harry et ne comprit pas vraiment la colère qui l'habitait soudainement. Quand soudain, le déclic. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda Harry, puis Hermione, et de nouveau Harry.

 _Oh. D'accord._

Il partit à rire, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, ébranlant le combat de regards que menaient Harry et Hermione. Les larmes aux yeux, la douleur vissée dans les abdominaux, qu'il tentait d'apaiser en pressant ses mains dessus. Le regard de Ron qui le pensait fou ne suffit pas à le calmer, bien au contraire.

— Je comprends mieux, souffla-t-il, ce que tu voulais dire à propos du pardon, Harry.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus pour se remettre du choc et du fou rire.

Harry Potter, son cousin marié ayant trois magnifiques enfants, entretenait une liaison avec Draco Malfoy, aristocrate désœuvré.

* * *

L'amusement lui passa, pourtant, quand il put mettre un visage sur le nom de la femme d'Harry.

Il était au soleil, profitant de la douceur de début juillet, installé sur la chaise qu'il s'était attribué dans le pavillon des lauriers, son visage toujours dévoré par un rire maintenant lointain. Harry l'évitait pour ne pas lui donner une occasion de le charrier jusqu'à plus soif, les filles faisaient la sieste et Albus était sorti jusqu'à la piscine municipale pour piquer une tête bien méritée.

L'odeur de la plante aromatique lui montait légèrement à la tête, mais engourdi par le confort de la chaleur, il n'avait pas eu le courage de changer de place. Et il aimait l'odeur du laurier.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que depuis qu'il avait posé ses valises sur la propriété de son cousin. Non, vraiment, il était plus détendu, il aimait le petit monde qui gravitait autour de lui et en une semaine, Harry et ses amis avaient presque résolu l'essentiel de ses problèmes.

Dudley avait repoussé le moment de partir. Il avait appelé au bureau, s'était dit accablé par le divorce et la procédure pour mettre Erin en école spécialisée et son patron lui avait sans souci accordé quelques jours de plus, ponctuant ce don par un « avec la vente que tu nous as fait avant de partir, tu le mérites, Dudley. Reviens reposé. » qui avait rendu Dudley fier de lui.

Il somnolait à moitié quand il entendit la porte de la baie vitrée du salon coulisser. Il se redressa et suffoqua d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais imaginé la femme d'Harry. Elle n'avait qu'un nom, une présence vaguement éthérée dans son esprit et jamais il ne lui était apparu qu'elle pouvait être aussi concrète.

La silhouette qui s'approchait pourtant avec grâce avait tout d'une incarnation divine. Il déglutit difficilement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de capturer le plus d'images possibles de cette femme qui s'avançait. Ses longs cheveux étaient remontés en une queue de cheval qui lui retombait dans le dos et s'agitait au même rythme que ses pas.

Elle conservait une allure assurée, elle avait les seins fermes mis en valeur par un tee-shirt à col rond et une larme en diamant qui lui coulait dans le décolleté, qui, de loin, étincelait et attirait le regard. Sa respiration se coupa quand elle tourna ses yeux vers lui, lui adressant un sourire éblouissant. Était-il légal pour une femme aussi belle de porter des vêtements aussi courts ? Pourtant Ginny Potter n'était même pas vulgaire dans un mini-short qui ne dépassait qu'à peine de son tee-shirt, l'allure peut-être contrebalancée par des rangers dont elle se servait pour crapahuter partout où ses reportages la guidaient.

Quand elle se posta devant lui, le courant charria un effluve d'agrumes qui acheva de lui faire tourner la tête. Il se leva, essuyant discrètement ses mains moites sur son pantalon, avant de lui tendre des doigts qu'il jugea inesthétiques et boudinés. Dans un rire, elle repoussa sa main pour lui claquer deux bises sur les joues, avant de se jeter sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

— Je m'appelle Ginny. Mais je suppose que tu dois le savoir. On peut se tutoyer ? Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille.

Elle avait une voix aussi magnifique que sa silhouette, une joie de vivre enivrante, et le cœur de Dudley s'emporta de plus belle, trépignant contre sa cage thoracique, impatient de sortir de cette prison pour aller s'échouer à ses pieds.

Dudley cessa d'avoir envie de rire de la liaison de son cousin avec un homme. Il le détesta profondément de faire ça à l'extraordinaire apparition qui venait de lui adresser la parole comme s'ils étaient bons amis.

Il détesta Harry, fugacement, d'avoir l'épouse la plus parfaite de tous les temps.

Il détesta cette impression tenace qu'il avait de nouveau vingt ans, qu'il était ridicule à frotter ses mains sur son pantalon depuis tout à l'heure en butant sur tous les mots de chacune de ses réponses à Ginny.

Il se détesta, enfin, d'avoir le culot d'être souffle court à côté d'elle, comme si elle pouvait un jour poser ses yeux sur lui plutôt que sur le second Extraordinaire du secteur, Harry Potter en personne.

* * *

 **On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre, merci pour la lecture !**


End file.
